1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in roller-reefing control devices for sailboats, and more particularly to a tensioning device for furling lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years the need for effective furling and reefing systems for sailboats has been recognized, and it has become a usual practice to provide a roller mechanism for rotating a headstay to roll the jib or other foresail about its luff or leading edge to reduce or increase the effective sail area. Such systems are generally referred to as roller reefing or furling systems.
In past systems a drum or spool is mounted at the lower end of the forestay member to receive a furling line used to rotate the furling system. Examples of roller-reefing systems are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,749,043 Crall July 31, 1973 3,938,458 Irgens Feb. 17, 1976 4,122,793 Molz Oct. 31, 1978 4,240,369 Molz Dec. 23, 1980 4,248,281 Hood Feb. 3, 1981 4,671,200 Nakamura June 9, 1987 4,723,499 Furgang Feb. 9, 1988 ______________________________________
Typically, a furling line is tethered to the drum in a roller-reefing system and extends to the cockpit for manual control by the sailor. When the jib or foresail is to be unfurled or reefed, the jib line (and furling line) is uncleated at the cockpit and used to start unfurling the sail, and the wind force then can act on the sail to bring about the unfurling action. In this process the furling line is coiled onto the drum as it rotates with the headstay.
A principal problem in the past has been that the furling line usually does not coil smoothly and evenly onto the drum and sometimes becomes looped and snagged, but even if not, the sloppy or unkempt appearance is an eyesore and out of keeping with the usual orderliness of a sailing vessel.
Also known in the prior art are cam cleat devices for releasably gripping ropes to permit movement in one direction but prevent any movement in the opposite direction. Examples of such cam cleat devices are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,730,129 Helms May 1, 1973 3,750,611 Field Aug. 7, 1973 4,217,847 McCloud Aug. 19, 1980 ______________________________________